raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Carloc
Carloc is the capital and largest city of Sunica. It is primarily a mining city, but in recent years it has become increasingly commercial. Founding and Tristania Carloc was founded as a small mining community in the fork of the Zunerains by members of the Carloc family and a few others. It was very small and only nominally independent, and thus it was conquered with relative ease by early Tristanian kings. After a period of Sunicar compliance, Duke Justin Carloc was granted expanded land, and that land would become the three other city-states: Gebert, Enira, and Hiesing. Carloc was one of the richer Sunicar states, owing to it having the earliest established economic system, and it remained that way for most of the duration of its time in Tristania. However, it was this wealth that caused Hiesing's alleged annexation of southern Carloci land around 800 BT. This initiated the warring period between the Sunicar city-states, and although they were eventually pacified by Oberbaron Constantine V, a nationalistic spark had been indelibly lit. Carloc city-state After Gebert and Enira reached independence, Duke Lauro Carloc decided to declare independence for his own state in 627 BT. Being situated in the Zunerains, Carloc was in an easily defensible position, and was able to acquire its desired independence in only two years. Since Carloc had little of its own trade, it suffered through a period of economic trouble after independence, but was gradually able to increase its exports; another major aid to Carloc's solvency was the construction of the Zune Corridors, tunnels built through the Zunerains. These allowed Carloc to trade more efficiently without sacrificing its fortress-like location. Owing to said location, Carloc had a very modest defense force, and if war came it would usually only block off the Zune Corridors and allow for attrition. Carloc in Daravia A recon delegation sent by Quenton II of Daravia was able to disable the gates on the northern Zune Corridors in 2 DR, so, witnessing the buildup of a large army by the new opening, Duke Roberto Carloc surrendered to Daravia in the late summer of that year. There was mass resentment about this surrender, and the Carloc family was faced with infighting for a while before deciding to turn its anger outward into what would become the Sunicar Uprising. The eventual quashing of the revolt would turn popular opinion against staunch anti-Daravians, and more moderate heads prevailed, although unrest would continue to exist. This unrest is likely responsible for Carloc's haste in jumping onto the Single Sunica Liberation Front. Independence After Sunicar independence was ratified in 317, Carloc was agreed upon to be the capital city, owing to, again, its strategic location. Sure enough, this would prove to be an effective measure; Gebert and Enira would both get annexed by Cadra in the 390s, and Farelia would take over Hiesing in 439. Recently Carloc has been trying to build up a commerce base, which has met with moderate success. However, mining remains its largest industry, and Carloc is today one of the largest iron-producing cities in Alarea. The majority religion in Carloc is Classical Heplianism. Category:Cities Category:Sunicar Cities Category:Defunct Countries